La Ventana Semisecreta
by elbereth-clowy
Summary: Genial parodia(la hemos escrito nosotras, faltaria mas) de la ventana secreta que transforma a todos los personajes en personajes SEMInuevos, tambien incluimos maravillosas apariciones de las geniales autoras (es decir, nosotras)


**LA VENTANA SEMISECRETA**  
  
Capitulo I  
  
**Por Aniram McDouglas & the girl who came from hell**

* * *

**PERSONAJES:**

Esto es una pequeña nota de las autoras para ke nos os perdais:

**Mort:** Mort/Mortito

**Shooter:** Zeta

**Amy:** Amy (XD)

**Tedd:** Tanya (luego lo vereis)

**señora Garvey:** Señora Cocolín

luego ireis descubriendo mas personajes, dew!!

* * *

- No entres ahí... – dijo Mortito con su típico tic en los ojos, los abría y cerraba rápidamente como si estuviese algo... loco (nota de las autoras: cosa que no descartamos)  
  
- – si tesoro, entra ahí... – decía su otra personalidad, es decir: Mort.  
  
- ¡¡NO!! ¡Vete, vete! ¡Déjame!  
  
- ¡¡ENTRA YA JODER!!  
  
- Bueno, va, si tu me lo pides "por favor" yo entro.  
  
- Por favor Mortito entra ahí.  
  
- Bueno vale.  
  
Joder queráis callaros ya, malas copias de Gollum/ Smeagol, ¡intentamos  
  
narrar la historia! Joder.  
  
Ejem... continuamos, el perturbado en cuestión quito el freno de mano, aunque no con la mano (el pobre era un poco tontito) para ello utilizó la frente, lo que le dejo inconsciente varios minutos. Tras recuperarse de su "pequeño" golpe se dirigió al mostrador del motel "el búnker" y aprovechando que no estaba el botones cogió la llave de la habitación en la cual "estaba" su mujer, cogió también un par de donuts y un café que había en el mostrador y se sentó en la silla y comenzó a tomarse el café tranquilamente.  
  
- ¡¡COÑO MORT / MORTITO!! – Dijo una voz que Mort no sabia de donde procedía  
  
- No, no me busques, no me vas a encontrar, ¿sabes quien soy?  
  
- Eres... ¿eres otra personalidad?  
  
- Emmm... esto... ¡NO! – Somos las autoras, joder.  
  
- Coño, ¿me veis?  
  
- Será gilipollas el tío – murmuro una de las autoras  
  
- Ya te digo, por muy bueno que este tiene muy pocas luces – contestó la otra autora.  
  
- ¡Vale ya hostia! Dejad de meteros con migo, ya voy a por la zorra esa, joder que pesadas...  
  
Bueno, después de esta pequeña discusión que tuvimos con Mort (por la cual casi es despedido) se dirigió hacia la habitación de Amy, en coche, (es que el tío se cansaba muy rápido) el llegar a la puerta bajo del coche y de un hostion (en el que se rompió tres dedos de la mano) no consiguió abrir la puerta. Después probó con una patada, tampoco pudo y se rompió el pie. Harto de tan dolorido trabajo probó a meter la llave en la cerradura y... ¡Eureka! Lo consiguió, entro y se acercó hasta la cama.  
  
- ¡MORT! – Dijo Amy tapándose con la sábana – ¡quien habría imaginado que estarías dando golpes para abrir la puerta!  
  
- Amy, no me engañes mas, dime con quien estas.  
  
- Tanya...  
  
- ¿Tanya? Pero... eso es femenino... ¡dime que es un travesti!  
  
- No... soy... tortillera...  
  
- Ya decía yo que ese trabajo en ese bar... ¿cómo se llamaba? "Coyote", no era bueno para nuestra relación. ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?  
  
- Primero tenia que probar con hombres  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Pero no tanto como para casarte!!!!  
  
- ¡¡QUEREIS DIVORCIAROS YA JODER!! ¡¡ y tu... Morti... Mortajo.. Muertito... Mortero... joder... ¡TU, CIERRA LA PUERTA QUE CORRE RASCA!  
  
De repente Mort comenzó a gritar violentamente delante de la cara de Amy, y hasta ahí alcanzan nuestras cámaras por que se nos gastó la cinta.  
  
6 meses después  
  
De pronto alguien tocaba muy repetida y violentamente a la puerta de la casa de Mort.  
  
Y en cuanto se abrió la puerta se presento un hombre alto con un gorro redondo y negro con manchas de lejía, gafas negras de sol y traje negro dijo:  
  
- Uzted a dobado mi... Pedon, ¿eztá Modt?  
  
- No, ha salido a jugar con la demas niñas y sus Barbies "lago de los cisnes" – contesto la señora Cocolin.  
  
- En eze cazo ezpedade aquí fueda – dijo el hombre sentantose con las piernas cruzadas con mirada de perro guardián.  
  
- ¡Pero hombre! No se quede ahí fuera, ¿quiere pasar y tomar un café y unos donuts?  
  
- No, no ez necezadio. Zeñoda que le he dicho que no. Deje de inziztid. Muy bien, deacuedo zi uzted inzizte pazade, pedo muy a degañadientez, eh... café codtado y con tdez tedonzidoz, pod favod.  
  
El extraño hombre pasó y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, la señora Cocolin le sirvió el café y los donuts.  
  
- ¿Puedo preguntar su nombre? – dijo la señora Cocolin  
  
- zeta, pedo zi quiede puede ponedme otda letda, loz men in black han muedto... bueno, loz maté yo... pero eza infodmacion uzted no la puede zabed, debedá zometedze al neudalizadó.  
  
En ese instante el individuo en cuestion saco de su bolsillo una cámara reflex de las antiguas con un peacho flash mas grande que el culo de Jennifer López, apretó el botón y... no ocurrio nada.  
  
- mieda – dijo el señor Zeta guardando la cámara – ze ha quedao zin pilaz, bueno, ez igual, uzted no ze acueda de na, ¿vale?  
  
- Bueno, vale "señor zeta" me presentare, soy la señora Cocolin.  
  
- ¿Coco... lin? Yo tenia uno de ezoz cuando eda pequeño, uno que ze ponia malito. Pada tomadle la tempedatuda le meti el tedmometo pod la odeja y zalio pod el otrdo lado. Dezpuez mi made encontdo a "Coki" con kezup pod encima en fodma de zangre y un deztodnilladod clavado en la cabeza, pedo no fui yo. ¡Oiga que no fui yo! ¡ de vedad que no fui yo!  
  
- Yo no he dicho nada "señor zeta"  
  
- ¡¡ahh!! ¡A AHODA ME LO DEZTIEGA POD LA CADA!!  
  
- Disculpe yo no...  
  
Se oyo el cerrar de la puerta y unos pasos que se hacercaban hacia la cocina.  
  
- Señora Cocolín ¿dónde esta mi café con leche y mis donuts? – dijo Mort que acababa de llegar.  
  
Entonces el "señor Zeta" se levantó, se puso su sombrero y se giró, miró seriamente a Mort y le dijo.  
  
- Uzted a dobado mi cuento, y ahoda zi ze lo digo a la pedzona adecuada.  
  
- ¡¡Y "uzted" mi café y mis donuts!! ¡NO TE JODE!!  
  
- Bueno, yo me retiro – dijo la señora Cocolin marchandose.  
  
- ¿le conozco? Por que viene, entra en mi casa libremente y encima me roba los donuts, ¡hay que ver! – dijo Mort  
  
- el que me conozca no ez impodtantem y lo de loz donutz... tampoco. Yo zi le conzco a uzted, y ¡ha dobado mi cuento!  
  
- El que yo "haya dobado zu cuento" me ha quedado claro, lo ha dicho tres veces en este capitulo – dijo Mort empezando a cabrearse – mire, si tiene alguna puta queja sobre mi magnífica persona, consulte a mi agente literario en Nueva York, el me contara su puta queja. ¿deacuerdo?  
  
- ¡no! ¡no eztoy deacuedo! Elloz no tienen nada que ved con ezto, y a padte, no tengo gazolina zuficiente pa id a Nueva Yodk, y ze que uzted zabe lo cada que ezta la gazolina, ¿vedad?  
  
- Si, si , lo se.... pero como soy rico......  
  
- ¡No! Uzted ezta en banca dota! No vende un zolo bezt zelled!!!  
  
- Yo no tengo best sellers...  
  
- Puez ezo digo, que no loz vende. Bueno, el cazo ez que uzte a dobado mi cuento, tenga – en ese momento el hombre sacó un cuaderno de colorear el todo a cien y se lo estampó a Mort/Mortito en la cara.  
  
- No pienso leer esto – dijo Mort rotundamente  
  
- Oh, clado que lo leeda, pod que zi no me cabdaé, y uzted no quiede que yo me cabdee – en ese instante Zeta sacó un reloj de bolsillo y comenzó a imnotizar a Mort diciendo – no quiede que me cabdee....  
  
Y Mort repetía.  
  
- no quiero que ze cabdee...  
  
Mort cerró la puerta y entró en su casa.


End file.
